Rise to Power
by Hate's Fury
Summary: What if, in his attempt to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry Potter becomes the very thing he sought to destroy? *set during the summer after his sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: I know I haven't posted any new stories or chapters in over a year, but I've been very busy with college and personal matters so I haven't been able to write for quite sometime. I do apologize for that. So let's kick off my return with a new story!

Chapter One: The Only Cure

Harry Potter sat on a bench within the local park located a few minutes from his relatives' home. He had received a letter from a man claiming that he could aid him in his fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Of course Harry was no fool and had certainly become far less trusting after the death of his godfather Sirius Black at the hands of his cousin and Voldemort's most trusted follower Bellatrix Lestrange. He demanded that the meeting place be in public where there were plenty of innocent bystanders who could act as witnesses to any attack that may come from this mysterious "friend".

The man had signed the letter with the name Terrance Williamson and claimed to be a member of a newly formed political party that had a vested interest in seeing Voldemort's rise to power crushed. It was interesting that a wizarding political party had been formed under these strenuous times seeing as how Harry had not heard of any other political parties in the Wizengamot. It seemed more to him that the wizarding government, at least in Britain, was a bureaucratic Oligarchy. Fudge was selected and fired by a group of people, not through voting. Though, Harry mused, perhaps that is for the best.

Harry had noticed during his years in Hogwart that most people did not concern themselves with political matters and, in fact, did not care about obtaining the knowledge necessary to make an informed, logical decision if they could. This allowed the aristocratic families, mainly Slytherin, to control much of what went on in Wizarding Britain.

"The problem is indifference." Harry muttered gazing at the carefree families playing in the park. "No one cares and if they do they are not powerful enough to do anything about it."

"My sentiments exactly Mister Potter." came a calm, deep voice from behind him. He turned to look at who was no doubt Terrance Williamson. The man was relatively young; perhaps in his mid to late twenties with light-brown hair slicked back into a distinctive style. He appeared to be quite distinguished in his dark blue suite and black tie. "I hope you have not be waiting too long."

"Not at all Mister Williamson." Harry motioned for him to sit down, which he did. "So you've gotten my attention."

"Yes, I wanted to extend an invitation to you Mister Potter." Terrance said smiling at the children playing in the nearby sandbox. "You see our party is small and you would bring in many members if you were our spokesman."

"I've been extended an invitation like this before." Harry said in irritation.

"Yes, from the Ministry I'm sure." Williamson spoke sadly. "I am not looking for that sort of spokesman ship. I want to convince you of our party's platform before you start speaking for it. I want it to be real, not forced."

"The problem is that even if I did agree with you and I started speaking for you we don't have elections."

"Yes, well we have a plan for that."

"The plan is…?"

"I'll tell you after a few meetings okay? I'd like you to attend tonight's if possible."

Harry seemed to think for a moment before he said, " What about the guards that are protecting me? I'm certain that we are being watched right now as we speak."

"Yes, I know. There is a young auror hiding behind that group of trees over there." Terrance said nodding his head in the direction of a densely wooded area. "Don't worry, I cast a spell before I came over here in order to prevent our conversation from being heard."

"You're very prepared." Harry stated in appreciation. "That still leaves getting me out of my relatives' house without being seen."

"Perhaps that young auror could be of use in that regard. Harry I want you to feel like you can trust me, but I know that recent events have made that difficult for you. If you can, convince our stealthy friend to accompany you. Send me a message if you do. If you do not, then I will find some way to get you out of there."

Harry nodded. "So what is your party's policy towards the Death Eaters? They will obviously be a large problem for any new minister."

"Our policy towards any terrorist organization is zero tolerance Harry."

"Meaning?"

"Death Eaters are guilty of treason towards our country."

"Then you wish to execute them?"

"Yes, that is the punishment for treason after all."

"Dumbledore wanted to be soft with them. He even had one as a "double" agent working for him."

"I'm sure he did. He was far too trusting with so-called former Death Eaters." Terrance sighed. "What I want Harry….what my organization wants is that." He said point towards a family playing on a swing set. "A country that protects and insures the continuation of that kind of family ties, but on a larger scale. We need that kind of nation if we are going to survive. A nation, like a family needs a father figure. Someone to tell them what to do and what not to do that way they can get on with enjoying the peace that he provides."

"Perhaps," Harry responded, "people don't want to be involved in politics and they don't care about the issues. They are all like sheep, swayed by whichever rhetoric sounds sexier."

"I wouldn't have put it in those words," Terrance laughed, "but yes that is the truth."

"Plus the media acts as an outlet for this rhetoric." Harry continued remembering his name appearing both negatively and positively in the Daily Prophet at the whim of some dolt in the Wizengamot or Fudge's orders. "They need to be made to tell the truth and only the truth."

"I couldn't agree more." A silence hung between them for a moment. "Harry, I think you'll like my organization given what has already been said. Please do come to the meeting and perhaps you will join once you trust that we have Wizarding Britain's best interests at heart."

"I will try to convince our friend over there to come with me."

"That's all I ask Mister Potter." Terrance stood and smiled. "The spell will wear off as soon as I leave, then you can return to your home."

"Believe me," Harry said standing as well, "that place will never be a home."

"We have much to discuss Harry." With that Mister Williamson walked towards the trees and then when he was out of sight apparated away. Harry watched as Nymphadora Tonks, who had been watching the meeting with concern for her charge, emerged from behind one of the trees wearing a punk outfit, which suited the short choppy pink hair that sat upon her head.

"Harry are you stupid or something?" She hissed hugging him. "That could have been a trap!"

"I was aware of the possibility Tonks." Harry said trying to calm her. " Speaking of which, we need to talk in private about something important."

"Alright," said Tonks coming down from her anger. "We'll go back to your relatives' house and talk there."

"Good," Harry said glancing back at the family that still played on the swing set. A family…a national family. Wouldn't that be beautiful? The thought made him smile, then he turned back to Tonks who had followed his gaze and wore a similar smile though perhaps not for the same reason. "Well, I'm ready to go."

"Okay Harry, stay close in case any Death Eaters followed you."

"Thank you for everything Tonks; for being here for me when no one else was allowed to talk to me."

"Dumbledore did not understand that you can't be isolated like that Harry and the Order seems to be under the same silliness. Plus I like ya' kid." She said playfully punching his arm and winking. They both laughed as they walked back to the house.

Meanwhile, in a large brick house in Scotland, Terrance Williamson addressed a small group of like-minded individuals.

"'We will prevail' the Ministry tells us. What they really mean is that the aristocrats will prevail! Those fools who care more about their wealth and titles than they do their own goddamned country!" The group nodded in agreement. " The aristocrats who fund the traitors to our country who call themselves Death Eaters! They are led by a villainous, dangerous demagogue who spouts hate and death towards our fellow wizards and the muggles!"

"If he is allowed to obtain power in the Ministry he will turn this country into a freedom less state of idolaters and hate-mongers! He will instill himself as God over our brethren and run our lives with an iron wand! That cannot be allowed to happen!" This time a series of claps broke out after this pronouncement. "Do not be deceived my friends. The agents of the Dark Lord are all around us. Invading our government, Hogwarts, even the Goblins could be swayed to their side! The Goblins who control our banks I will remind you! Wizarding banks need to be controlled by wizards! Not members of a separate nation with separate interests!"

"Hear hear." came a voice from the audience followed by a couple more sounds of agreement.

"I tell you my friends, the Death Eaters will stop at nothing until they have complete dominion over our lives and our civil liberties!" Terrance paused, taking a breath before speaking slowly. "Please I implore all of you to come to my party's meeting tonight. Join us. The only way to defeat the Death Eaters is to unite! The only cure for the Death Eaters is death!"

A/n: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I will also update a few of the stories that I have left unfinished except for a couple which I have officially abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: I am pleased with the initial reviews of the first chapter. I hope I continue to please ;)

Chapter Two: Familial Nationalism

Harry sat at his small, crowded desk looking out into the street below. "Tonks, the man who met me at the park wanted me to attend a meeting tonight."

"What kind of meeting?" She asked concerned for her young friend. "Do you think this could be a trap? What if it's Death Eaters trying to kill you?"

"Tonks, as I've said before, the thought did cross my mind during our conversation." Harry stated as he prepared to send a message to Terrance Williamson. " He seems genuine and he does seem to care deeply about the fate of this country as well as the problem that we face with the Death Eaters."

"I'm still not in favor of allowing you to go." Tonks frowned before getting up and walking behind Harry whose eyes were still focused on the letter in front of him. "Even if he is legit, what about the possibility of capture during travel? Also, he may be infiltrated by Death Eaters."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry glanced up at her worried face and gave a reassuring smile. "I would really appreciate it if you helped me get out of here without the other Order guards finding out. In exchange you may come with me as my bodyguard."

"I'm not sure Harry. Please try to understand my predicament; I promised Sirius that if anything ever happened to him that I would protect you."

"I do understand Tonks, believe me I do, but if I have a chance to gain allies that are willing to do what is necessary to win this war then I need to take it. The Order of the Phoenix is weak and McGonagall is having a terrible time of keeping things in check. We need a strong organization to get behind and I think this could be it."

"What did he say that made you so eager to see what this organization is about?"

"Tonks, have you ever felt like people are not united in this country?"

"Of course," she replied, "the purebloods are at the muggle-borns' throats and we have Death Eaters terrorizing the cities and country sides. The Wizengamot is near the brink of a schism over the blood purity question and the immigration of muggle-borns into our world. The Daily Prophet is pumping out Ministry propaganda which is not geared towards uniting the people, but more or less maintaining its image. The Ministry is in the hands of someone I am certain has sympathy for the Death Eater cause as well. Then of course we have half-bloods like you and I caught up in the middle of it all."

"How long do you think it will be before the Minister begins putting pressure on the half-bloods and muggle-borns? How long do you think it will be before Voldemort, don't cringe Tonks, takes over our government? Then where will we be? We will be a hunted and oppressed minority in our own nation! Blood purity means nothing Tonks, you and I know this. We are British citizens, all of us. That is what matters! Voldemort and his demagoguery are a threat to national unity. We need national unity if we are going to survive. This also means that the muggles must be included within our world. We must come out and stand proud with our muggle brothers for a strong, united Britain."

"I never pegged you for a Nationalist Harry." Tonks said in awe of the passion that coated his words.

"I've been thinking about this slowly as the years have progressed at Hogwarts. Look at the way that school is run. Four houses based on arbitrary criteria that everyone possesses to varying degrees. Why divide us like that Tonks? Why cause all of that conflict from such a young age? I'll tell you why, because Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the prevailing "leaders" of our society wanted to keep us in check. They wanted to prevent us from uniting so that they could hold on to their wealth, titles, and power! They care more about all of that than they do their nation Tonks! They care more about that than the strength of their people! How low, degenerate, and selfish can they be?"

"I understand your frustration Harry. I've felt it as well as a auror. I have to watch members of the same nation wrong each other everyday."

"Wouldn't it be beautiful if we could unite them Tonks? If we could make them realize that we are all siblings birthed from the same blood and soil then we could prosper in peace. That is what I talked to Terrance Williamson about Tonks. We could finally be a national family." Harry was standing now. He didn't remember how he had gotten into this position, but he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had never felt more invigorated than he did in that moment. It felt as if he could do anything and then he internally swore that he would. He would do whatever was necessary for his ideal.

Tonks gazed at him, eyes wide with wonder. How could this seventeen year old boy command such passion and speak so effectively about something that most people didn't even care about? Tonks knew that they needed to care though, because if they did not then the country would die.

"I'll accompany you Harry. I want to do whatever I need to do to help you make your vision come true." she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. They stood like that for several minutes before Harry remembered his letter to Terrance. He returned to his seat and smiled at Tonks before resuming his writing.

As Harry had been giving his passionate speech to Tonks, elsewhere the Dark Lord had gathered a meeting of the three most prominent members of his movement. They sat at a table in the center of a large room which appeared to be ancient and was unknown to all but Voldemort until that day. "This, my most loyal followers, is the inner sanctum of a long forgotten sect of wizards that were in service to Salazar Slytherin during the days of the founding of Hogwarts." He took in the impressed expressions of Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. "It will be our base of operations from now on. There are power defensive wards surrounding the upper territory around the entrance, the forest, and the lower levels above us. This building is impenetrable to everyone minus those who bear my mark."

"This is incredible my lord." Bellatrix said gazing around the room and then settled her eyes upon her beloved master. "No one will ever get to you here."

"Yes, and once we've found Potter and cornered him I can come out and finish our little game."

"An excellent idea master." Lucius muttered, eyes downcast towards the floor. His master had not been pleased with his son's performance during the murder of Dumbledore. Draco had been sent to stay with the Parkinsons on their vacation while Lucius and Narcissa endured the various burdens that the Dark Lord had placed upon them for their son's failure.

"How are we going to get to the brat master?" Severus asked stroking his chin. "He is heavily guarded I'm sure."

"True Severus, but I have my spies searching and I have been told that he had met someone in a park within Little Whinging, Surrey earlier today. They were not able to follow because of an auror that showed up to escort him away." Voldemort said sitting in a throne at the far end of the room. "They detected no apparation save for the man that Potter had met with. All of this points to him living somewhere nearby that park."

Bellatrix sat at her lord's feet, laying her head in his lap. He smiled down at her and began running his boney, alabaster fingers throw her dark, silky locks. "Master, we are gaining control of the Ministry day by day. Our sources say that within a month the Ministry will fall."

"I know and then we can begin to purify our wizarding world." she purred at this statement and sighed happily. "When we capture Potter, I'll give him to you to play with for a few days."

Severus glanced over at Lucius who had yet to look up. He was taking the fact that he had to send his son away very hard and the punishments that he and his wife had to endure at the Dark Lord's hands he would not wish on even Potter himself. He noticed that Lucius still limped a little every time he walked despite the amount of healing potions used to revive him. He walked over to his friend and motioned for them to sit at a table in the far left side of the room. He looked over at the Dark Lord for permission and nodded gratefully as Voldemort gave him the signal to do so.

"How are you and Narcissa holding up?" Snape asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected after…well…you know."

"Yes, have you heard from Draco?"

"He is in Paris with the Parkinsons right now. He tells me that he's having a fabulous time. I am grateful that our lord decided not to punish him too severely….Narcissa misses him though. Also she has still been having nightmares….don't mention that to her please, she's sensitive about it."

"Of course not Lucius, I value her emotional state as much as you." Lucius nodded absently. "What are you thinking?"

" Severus…can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on what that secret is." Severus answered cryptically.

"I want out."

Later that night, Terrance Williamson appeared at the park where he first talked to the boy-who-lived. He had received Harry's message telling him that he would attend his party's meeting and was ecstatic. He stood at in the center of the play area waiting for his guests to show.

"I see you're very punctual Mister Williamson." Harry said appearing with Tonks from the wooded area. "Tonks let me formally introduce you to Terrance Williamson."

"How do you do sir?" she asked politely.

"Very well Miss Tonks. I take it you're both ready to go to our headquarters?"

"Yes, I just hope that you are not getting my hopes up Terrance." Harry stated.

"That will be for you to decide. If you wish, you can sit in the back to avoid attention."

"I appreciate the thought."

"Good," Terrance pulled out a dagger and held out the handle towards his guests. "take the handle and we will be off."

Harry and Tonks gave each other a look before simultaneously gripping the port key. They appeared outside of a large brick structure surrounded by forests. Harry made sure that his hair covered his scar and that the hood of his cloak was pulled up. Tonks had changed her facial features to appear as a completely different person.

"A metamorphmagus! How lovely." Terrance said pleasantly. "Well shall we?"

They made their way inside to see the main hall extremely over packed. Harry recognized Luna Lovegood and her father sitting with other notable press agents including Rita Skeeter. Apparently Terrance had begun attracting reporter attention. Doubtlessly Skeeter would twist whatever Terrance said as something either in favor of the Ministry or as a threat; either way the truth was going to be taking a sideline the next day. Luna's father would probably tell the truth, but Harry was still suspicious.

He motioned for them to take a seat in the shadowed back of the room as Terrance made his way to the podium. "Greetings friends. I am happy to see some new faces in our audience as well as old familiar supporters. I hope that after tonight we can make these new faces into old ones." He smiled and pointed towards the members of the press. "Let me say that I am happy to see our reporters here. I do hope that they will report the news and not give us merely another gossip rag like the Daily Prophet."

Harry chuckled as Rita Skeeter fumed silently as her pen scribbled violently. Luna chuckled and nudged her father playfully.

"Let me begin by recounting a story that everyone here should know. Last week in London a young muggle-born girl was raped and murdered because she happened to be from a muggle family. Death Eaters left a message on her body telling the surrounding witches and wizards to deal with muggle-borns in the same manner. Now what kind of nation is it, where we have to endure that kind of hatred and bigotry? Not only that, but that kind of domestic terrorism is unforgivable." He raised his hand toward the ceiling. "What kind of nation is it when our own citizens are fighting each other over so-called 'blood purity'? We are all British! We are all descended from the same Germanic tribes. Our blood is the same!"

"Why are we terrorized by our brothers and sisters? What makes them fanatic in servitude to someone who more or less could not care less about their lives? I tell you it is the general attitude of a thousand years of conditioning and division of our children from early age! We separate instead of uniting for a greater Britain! When will we realize that we are all a family? The Death Eaters want to rule over our lives and destroy us! They want to make us weak and disjointed! Don't let them do that! Our Ministry is incapable to deal with this threat and are possibly infiltrated by our enemies! Do not be deceived, they are all around us and the only way to survive is to cast aside these ridiculous bindings that we limit ourselves with and to unite!"

An applause broke out as Terrance raised his fist into the air. Several long-time party members raised their fists as well. "Join us my friends. We are the National British Wizards Party and we hope that you will support our activities in the future. Thank you all for coming and you may now debate and discuss among yourselves." As he stepped down, he made his way over to Harry and Tonks. The rest of the room became a buzz with enthusiastic talk.

"Well Mister Potter what do you think?" Harry glanced around the hall and smiled.

"I think you have a way with words Mister Williamson." He shook hands with the party leader. "Where do I sign up?"

A/N: Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
